


Perks of the Profession

by Lucifers_Pony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, Doctor Castiel, M/M, Medical Patient Dean, Omega Dean, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Voyeurism, dubcon, john brings dean in for an appointment after he presents, omegas are sold off at auction in this verse, very inaccurate medical examination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Pony/pseuds/Lucifers_Pony
Summary: Dr. Novak provides a very thorough examination to his new patient Dean, a recently presented omega.





	Perks of the Profession

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much just smut. Read the tags - there is some non/dubcon in this story.

Dr. Novak removed his gloves, throwing them in the trash before grabbing his next patient’s chart from his assistant, Meg.

“You got another presenter, Cas.”

The doctor hmmed, opening the chart to see the designation marked as ‘omega.’ He smiled, glancing briefly at the name before snapping the file shut.

“Is it a full examination?”

“No idea. Looks like you’ll have to find out yourself.” The beta walked away, looking as bored as ever. Castiel didn’t mind her apathy, she got her work done and was often quite funny; still, her lack of professionalism could sometimes be grating. Without further delay he headed to room 7, knocking brusquely before entering.

“Mr. Winchester, pleasure to meet you.” He extended a hand to the alpha in the room, noting his patient out of the corner of his eye.

“Likewise. Dr. Novak, is it?”

“That’s correct. So, I hear you have a newly presented omega.”

The omega in question looked put out by the fact he wasn’t included in the conversation, but nevertheless remained silent.

“That’s right Doc. My wife and I wanted to bring him in, have him checked out. We’ll want to start opening bidding soon, before his next heat.”

“Of course. Did his first heat go smoothly?” He opened his chart while directing a firm “strip” at the omega. The boy’s face flushed, but he hesitated only a moment before complying.

“It did. Lasted about five days. We made sure to keep any toys away from him so he didn’t hurt himself.”

“It’s the right thing to do, even if its hard to see them suffer. Did he get plenty of fluids?”

“Yeah, my wife, Mary, checked up on him throughout.”

Castiel hmmed, snapping on a new pair of gloves now that the omega was undressed.

“Sit on the table, Dean.” He turned to face John. “I’ll check his vitals first.”

Castiel went through the motions, taking the omega’s temperature, blood pressure, pulse and so forth. After adding a few notes to his chart he glanced at height and weight, humming in acknowledgment.

“He’s rather big for an omega, but so far seems healthy.”

“Yeah, we thought he would turn out alpha because of his size. But I guess I should’ve known, with those…feminine features…that he might present this way.”

Dr. Novak nodded in agreement, quickly listening to the omega’s lungs.

“Yes, he does have a pretty face. Especially the eyes. They'll prove very attractive to bidders.”

He quickly checked said eyes, followed by the omega's ears. John grunted behind him.

“Yeah, shoulda figured he was a bitch. Was always fussing over his brother growing up.”

The doctor prodded the omega’s jaw open, shining in a light to examine his mouth and throat. Satisfied, he put back his flashlight.

“I’m going to check his gag reflex now.” He continued to hold the boy’s jaw open, using his other finger to push over his tongue and toward the back of his throat.

“Early signs of maternal instincts are good. You’ll want to note that with whoever auctions him.” Satisfied that the omega hadn’t choked, he let go of his jaw which instantly relaxed around his hand.

“Suck.”

The omega flushed, lowering his gaze before complying. Castiel thrust his fingers in and out of the boys mouth, admiring the way his lips folded around them.

“See this? He’s a natural.”

Removing his fingers he ignored the sour expression on the omega’s face, instead moving to make a note on his chart.

“It looks like he hasn’t developed his gag reflex, which is what you want. Dean, go to the end of the table and bend over it.”

From the corner of his eye he could see the omega tense before slowly complying, ass presented up in the air.

“Next I will check his slick production.”

Castiel brusquely walked over to stand behind the omega, taking only a moment to appreciate the young, round ass in front of him before beginning to trace the boy's hole with a finger. Gently pressing inside he noted how tight Dean was, even compared to other new presenters. Castiel began to thrust in and out, his finger slowly stretching the boy as the omega started to relax. Quickly finding the boy’s prostate thanks to years of experience, he began to rub against it, enjoying the little yelp of surprise the omega made at the new sensation. Eventually he added a second finger, noting with satisfaction that the boy’s hole slicked quickly. The sweet, cloying scent of newly presented omega filled the room, Dean’s scent reminiscent of leather and cherries. It had a bulge already swelling in the doctor's pants.

“Would you like the most complete examination, or are you looking to keep him partially untouched?”

“I think the most complete examination, doctor, if you don’t mind.”

Castiel didn’t miss the way the omega in front of him tensed, clearly not expecting that. The doctor soothed the boy's flank briefly with his free hand while nodding, removing his fingers and moving to undo his belt.

“Not at all.” Getting to break in the newly presented omegas was one of the perks of the job, and ones as gorgeous as Dean were rare. Still, he had to be professional; seeming too eager or god-forbid hurting one of the omegas was the opposite of what his examination was meant to accomplish.

Gripping his member, he gave it a few strokes before grasping the boy’s hip with one hand and guiding his dick with the other. He relished the way his cock sunk slowly into the omega’s body as he breached his hole, greedily sucking him in even as the boy trembled. Once he was halfway in he thrust forward smoothly, settling balls deep in the omega and relishing the cry the boy made at the intrusion. All omegas made the same little sound when they were deflowered; Castiel never tired of hearing it.

“He’s very tight.” He said through a grunt, enjoying the way the omega clamped down on him. He paused to let Dean become used to the intrusion, but the boy was squirming.

“Stop moving.” Castiel was pleased to see Dean immediately still. He ran his hand up and down the boy's back in reward before slowly beginning to drag out of him.

“See how he immediately obeyed? Another sign he’s naturally submissive.”

He pulled out halfway before thrusting back in, enjoying Dean’s quiet grunt. Grinding into the boy, he made sure to rub against his prostate. The omega’s ass spasmed around him but otherwise the boy remained still.

“Are you sure about that, doctor? Growing up he’s always had a bit of an attitude problem.”

Castiel began to build up a rhythm, rocking into Dean with leisure. He enjoyed the jiggle of the omega’s ass, how it greedily swallowed his member like smooth velvet. All new omegas were so soft and pliant, and Dean was no exception.

“Oftentimes omega’s exhibit attitude as a way of crying out for attention. His body craves a knot but he has no idea how to get one, so he acts out. Whoever purchases him will need to regularly knot him.”

“Is it really that simple?”

“Oh yes. Just look at him. He immediately acquiesced to me, his body knowing exactly what it wanted. See how he’s enjoying it? I’m not even aiming for his prostate. He responds naturally to being breached.”

He reached under Dean to grab his bobbing cock, thick and red with arousal. The omega yelped as the doctor fondled his small member and balls, playing with them while continuing to plunder his ass.

“His cock and balls seem fully formed and functioning.” He let go, gripping the omega's hips as he increased his pace. Dean laid there obediently, letting Castiel take his pleasure in him; the doctor had to admit he enjoyed being buried in the young omega.

“No tearing. Good stretch. He’s smooth inside, no feeling of abnormalities.”

“Can he come untouched? When my neighbor sold his omega, he said the ones that came untouched sold for the highest.”

“We’ll have to see, but I’m going to tentatively say yes. He’s been very responsive so far.”

“Well then give it to him good so we’ll know. His brother presented alpha and we need the money for college. I don’t want to waste any untapped potential.”

“We don’t usually get too rough on them the first time, as this is simply a way to break them in safely–“

“I don’t mind if you bruise him up a little. In fact, I’d prefer it if you put him in his place. Less chance of a surprise later at auction, you know?”

Castiel thought about it a moment, not breaking his pace as he leisurely fucked in and out of the young omega. Dean had been taking him quite well, and it was very important with the first breaching that the omega know their role…

“If that’s what you’d like, Mr. Winchester.”

He picked up the pace, immediately pounding harder into the young boy beneath him. Dean let out a soft whine, forced to take Castiel’s powerful thrusts. The sound raised some of the doctor's alpha instincts, his professionalism getting a bit lost in the sensation of holding down a young omega and pounding into them. Knowing he was the first to do so, the first to make him feel this way. Castiel gripped the boy’s hips hard, relishing the slap of skin on skin and the feeling of his balls smacking against the omega’s ass. Dean could do nothing but take it like the little bitch he was, and Castiel was going to give it to him. Hard.

“He’s taking it very well. ‘s a natural. Meant for it.” Castiel panted out between thrusts, driving into the omega hard. “Let’s see if he can come untouched.” He adjusted his angle, now ramming into the boy’s prostate on every thrust. He couldn’t help the feeling of triumph at the way Dean wailed, surprised by the previously unknown pleasure.

“Come on. You can do it.” He encouraged, plowing the boy’s ass with vigor. Dean was panting and moaning, clearly overwhelmed by the sensations. When Castiel noticed him try to reach a hand around under him, he quickly grasped the boys arms and held them behind his back.

“No, come on,” the boy whined. Castiel tsked, continuing to pound into his prostate.

“Be a good boy and come on my cock.”

“I can’t,” the boy sobbed, “please, please let me touch it, I –“

“Hush. You will come on my cock or not at all.”

“Please, I-“

“Mr. Winchester, the ball gag in my top left drawer please?”

The alpha complied easily, finding the gag and swiftly fastening it in his son’s mouth.

“Much better, thank you.” Castiel sighed, enjoying the quiet now that Dean’s moans were muffled.

“No problem, Doc. See what I mean though? Kids a brat.”

“It may not seem like it, Mr. Winchester, but that may be a good thing. Many alpha’s like a challenge, to fuck the attitude out of them, so to speak.” Kind of like he was doing now, the omega pinned, gagged, and bound under him, forced to take Castiel's cock. “Dean is so naturally submissive, it makes his domination an easy, beautiful conquest.”

John watched thoughtfully while Castiel plowed into his son, noting how the omega was pressing desperately back at the cock inside of him. “He certainly seems to enjoy it.” The alpha hmmed in agreement. “Very responsive and eager.” The conversation petered off after that, the doctor focusing on his task. At one point Meg came in and out to leave some sample containers, brows raised as she took in the scene in front of her. Nevertheless she left without comment, and after a few more minutes Castiel was feeling ready to finish.

“It doesn’t appear he can come on a cock alone. Many omegas can’t though; the real question is whether he can come untouched on a knot. With your permission, I’d like to try that now.”

“Go ahead, Doc.”

“Would you like me to retrieve a condom? Semen has been linked with omega orgasm, but we have yet to get the test results to see if he’s a carrier.”

“Aren’t the chances of that incredibly low?”

“Around two percent. It's unlikely, but there's still a risk.”

The man thought it over for a moment before quickly coming to a decision.

“Like I said, go ahead.”

“Alright. There’s a waiver over there on the counter. Please sign it and I will proceed with the knotting.”

The alpha complied, completing the waiver quickly and placing it back on the counter. Castiel was relieved, losing some of his patience at the pleasure he’d been holding back. Now fucking harder he began to let his knot grow, enjoying the friction as it tugged in and out of the omega’s rim. Dean’s muffled whines became more pronounced, ass clamping down on his cock as it tried to lock down. Getting lost in the feeling of Dean’s tightness, Castiel began to rut rapidly against the omega’s ass, pushing his knot inside until it finally locked into place. Dean immediately tensed under him as he came, ass spasming and milking his cock for all it was worth as the alpha painted his insides with come. Castiel rode out his waves of pleasure, sighing in content as he filled the omega. Still, he had work to do.

“Could you hand me my chart, Mr. Winchester?”

The man easily complied, handing the chart and pen to the doctor. Castiel immediately began jotting down notes, still tied inside the omega. Dean laid there quietly, breathing slowing down and arms dropping to his sides.

“I’m going to write down my findings from the examination, then issue you a report which you can bring copies of to whichever auction house you choose. You’ll be happy to know he can come untouched, and appears to be perfectly healthy. We’ll collect some samples and send them to the lab just to confirm, but I anticipate a clean bill of health. He’ll sell for a fine price, I’m sure.”

“That’s a relief to hear, Doc. You’ve been a great help.”

“Happy to be of service Mr. Winchester. Just doing my job.”

And what a fine job it was, he thought to himself, smiling as he released another jet of come into the omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
